


Bellamy Blake's complicated relationship with sex

by peetastrophe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetastrophe/pseuds/peetastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex was nothing new to Bellamy. It wasn’t that uncommon for kids on the Ark to sneak off into unused rooms, quarters, supply closets for hurried couplings or even slow, romantic affairs. Of course, he was more used to the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy Blake's complicated relationship with sex

Sex was nothing new to Bellamy. It wasn’t that uncommon for kids on the Ark to sneak off into unused rooms, quarters, supply closets for hurried couplings or even slow, romantic affairs. Of course, he was more used to the former.

Sex had always been a way for him to work out his aggression, to exercise the pent up frustration and lust from a life trapped in space. The first thing he had done when Octavia was locked up was to slam his knuckles into the concrete walls of his family compartment. The second had been to find a girl willing to spread her legs for him.

It was the same on the ground. Everyone was doing it, using the comfort of a fast fuck to ward off the fear of starvation or being killed by grounders. As the unofficial leader, Bellamy had enjoyed his fair share of fast fucks, more than he had ever had in his life. The people loved him. 

All but that Clarke girl and her groupies. He gritted his teeth as he pounded harder and harder into the girl writhing beneath him. As stars exploded beneath his eyes, he imagined the girl had wild blond hair and bright blue eyes instead of dark brown and it was enough to make him cum harder than he ever had before. After he had shooed her out with promises of extra rations he stared at the roof of his tent. Fuck.

He didn’t know why, but suddenly the sight of Clarke practically wrapped around that Spacewalker loser made his heart thump in his chest and his ears flush. She’s your sister’s age, he would chastise himself. Don’t be a freak.

That didn’t stop him from imagining her beneath him every night.

When Raven and Finn were reunited, he realized just how close Clarke and Finn had grown. And it infuriated him. So when Raven propositioned him, he didn’t hesitate.

He knew what she wanted as soon as he drew back the tent flap and found her inside, giving him a look that made his lower half twinge.

When it was done, he had a fleeting sense of shame. It had been good, but empty. Not that it had ever bothered him before… Still, the idea that Raven had so blatantly used him to get over Finn, that he had fallen for it, made his stomach ache in a way it never had.

He can’t resist asking. “Did it help?”

It’s a good thing she’s on her way out and doesn’t see the look on his face when she answers no.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to the fandom so here we are! Tbh I am a huge Bellamy fan, but I didn't realize how much I shipped Bellarke until I started writing this. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at the same username.


End file.
